


Sometimes it Just Works

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU: Estrid stays on earth, Adolescent Sexuality, After War AU, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Extra fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Male/Female/Male relationship, Multi, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Tags will be updated often, Xenophilia, discussions about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: With a little bit of trying, sometimes it just works.A collection of Ax/Marco/Estrid short stories that will be updated whenever I get a new idea(s). Requests are always welcomed!





	1. Experimental Fic (Estrid's POV)

It was a warm day in what was called ‘spring’ on Earth. Marco and I were enjoying some peaceful time in each other’s company as we awaited Aximili’s return.  
  
Marco said he had something to ask us but we both had to be here for it. I wonder what he could’ve possibly meant.

<Hmmm?> I turn a stalk towards my back where Marco had decided to sit himself down. He had been playing with my mane up until now, doing with it what was called a 'braid'. He seemed to have stopped now but was leaning into my back, curling his arms around me as he does.

I feel myself starting to burn around my ears as he leans forward, resting his chin on my shoulder. I flicked my right ear wondering what he could possibly be up to.

"Ya know, you need to smile more." He said, wrapping his unusually strong arms around my body. I feel my hearts skip a small beat before I look away, ears twitching ever so slightly. Did I frown too much to his liking? I don't think I was frowning at all. I was actually rather happy and relaxed.

<I do not see a problem keeping a relaxed expression.> I turn all four of my eyes back to my book, ignoring the huff he made against my ear.

"Yeah but you'll be happier if you smile."

I jerked my head away when he presses his cheek on mine. I let out a loud snort that startled him enough to pull away, putting his hands up in a human signal for 'alright I'll stop'. I could feel my ears still burning in embarrassment at his kiss that was a little bit too inappropriate for one who was still dating the other.

<Please be civil and keep your cheek away from mine. It is considered taboo to kiss like that before one has had their wedding ceremony. I shouldn't have to tell you this everyday.> I groused quietly, ignoring the sigh I heard from the human behind me. I wasn't surprised to feel his arms wrapping around me again making me warm up. That was something I liked about Marco, he didn't give up easily on a female. In fact he seemed to be a rather loyal mate in an odd sense.

"So serious." He then justs rests his cheek on the back of my neck, relaxing against me. I still felt a little bit embarrassed but I didn't say anything about it. At least he wasn't against my cheek again.

<Ah...>

Just as I start getting back into my book, I heard Aximili's voice. I turn a stalk from side to side until I spot him coming into the scoop from a flap just behind us. I smile warmly at him before awkwardly scooting over to make room for him. Aximili smiled politely at me then settled awkwardly beside us.

"Hey Ax, how was training." I watch as he brushes his fingers against Aximili's cheek. The young male andalite blinks all four of his eyes rapidly before looking away, ears twitching slightly. I found his timid reaction to be rather attractive. Though not to be out done by Marco, I do the same but with the palm of my hand.

<It went well.> Aximili was leaning into my hand now, smiling at me warmly before pulling away. I could feel my hearts starting to flutter again, feeling rather weak. Though I could feel Marco curling his arms tighter around me, baring his teeth in a 'smile'. I could tell he wanted to tease me but kept it to himself.

"I'm glad." He nuzzled into my ear as he added in a slightly whiny tone, "Estrid has been ignoring me this whole time. I mean, can a guy just get some love over here? I think she loves the book more than me."

I noticed Aximili looking at me with a bemused smile before he brushes his tail along Marco's back in a affectionate gesture. I could feel the human shivering against my back happily which made me smile ever so slightly. For some reason seeing them like this made my hearts warm.

This whole arrangement had begun with me and Aximili. After I was left on Earth by my companion on my own word, I had fought hard to win Aximili's affection once again. We had begun courtship after a few months with a few terms that we agreed on. Just the usual no mating until we mature enough, we must be loyal to one another, disloyalty is grounds for termination of the relationship.

Though it turned out that I had also some how won the affection of Marco, an oddly attractive young human male of my age. I was at first apprehensive about having a human's affection but I warmed up to it. But Aximili on the other hand seemed to had been dealing with his own kind of battle.

He had confided in me one night that he found the human Marco to be attractive but not in the way that he wanted to mate with him. He explained that he wanted to be near him just as he wished to be near me but not wanting to sexually be involved.

'In fact', he had said, 'I do believe that I find the idea of being mounted or mounting him in any way repulsive. It is a rather odd sensation Estrid. I do wish I could understand it better.'

That was when I also confided in my mate that I too found him attractive. We both were surprised by our revelations. The both of us never found any other humans attractive but him. It was strange for the both of us to admit.

Then there was discussions about polygamy and how this might affect our relationship. In the end we agreed to see what the human thought. Well the human thought we were a monogamous species but we cleared that misconception quite easily. We were actually socially monogamous but naturally polygamous. Marco seemed to be, as he had said in his own words, 'on board' with this. Humans were also as such, at least from what we understood.

Though this was a mere month ago and we are still trying to adjust to this new dynamic.

"So hey, I was saving this until you got here Ax, but I was wondering if you both want to hang out and go to the mall or something Saturday?" He lifts his head from my own to look at him.

Me and Aximili exchanged a knowing look. We had planned on doing a joint training session together that day as well as preform pre-marriage rituals just as one must every month. It will had been exactly a month again on their 'Saturday' but it was just for the both of us. We were not sure how to perform the ritual as a trio. But we hope to do it soon. We really do.

<Marco? We do have plans for that day.> I lean back into him, twisting a stalk around until I was looking at him. I noticed his crestfallen look which twisted my hearts.

So I lifted my tail and began rubbing his back with it as I reach back to rub my palm against his cheek in a gentle kiss. He smiled once again as he returned the favor by pressing his odd human lips against my forehead in his own version of a kiss.

“Hey it’s alright guys, maybe we can do something Friday then.” Suddenly he jumps up on my back, making me flinch. He gives me a small apologetic smile before climbing off. He plops down in between us, looking suddenly excited.  
  
“Yeah! We can hang out at my place and play video games or watch movies. I dunno, my dad isn’t going to be home because he’s going to some work party or something so we’ll have the house to ourselves. It’ll be great!” He suddenly wraps his arms around both of our shoulders before pulling us in close.  
  
“So how about it?”  
  
<I don’t kno-> I began but stop as Aximili’s tail gently brushes along my side slowly. I duck under the warm, encouraging smile of Aximili’s. He wanted us to go. We needed to bond.  
  
<I believe we can accept that Marco. But I must ask, will there be cinnamon buns?> I almost sigh at that crazed look in his eyes as he looks down at Marco. I have been here less than him and I have control over my urges. It is sad really.

“Yeah sure as long as you don’t eat the packaging again, then yeah. I know Estrid would probably appreciate it too.” He says as he smiles back up at me.  
  
I curl my eyes into a smile, brushing my fingers along one of Marco’s cheeks slowly. For one without hair, he was rather soft. I couldn’t help but do it again just to feel his softness.  
  
<?> i felt that single questionable emotion from Aximili that made me pull my hand away in embarrassment. He seemed upset at me giving Marco more affection than him. This was really hard to balance.  
  
<You don’t have to be so jealous Aximili.> I sighed lightly as I brushed my fingers against his cheek as well. That seemed to make him relax.  
  
“Jeez Ax if you just wanted a little bit of loving, just ask.” He gets up on his knees and presses the palm of one of his hands on Aximili’s cheek as he kisses his forehead. He then turns to me and does the same, making me practically melt into him.  
  
Both me and Aximili were quite flustered at this point.

“Alright now that you two are satisfied-” I silenced Marco by pressing my own hands against his cheeks before leaning in to nuzzle the top of his head. He blinks a few times before his face turns a darker shade.  
  
“Estrid... “ He mumbled, placing his hands on my own. He seemed just as embarrassed as we were now. Equilibrium has been made.

<Yes Marco, we will come Friday and let us enjoy human entertainments such as ‘movies’ and ‘video games’.> I wrap my arms around him as his own slips off of our’s. He leans back into me before tilting his head back at an uncomfortable angle to look at my face, quieted.  
  
“Alright then, just come in at twelve or something.” He lowers his head as he places his hands on my own. I curl my fingers around his own with a small smile.  
  
Aximili moves to the side of us and suddenly wraps his arms around the both of us. I let out a surprised snort at his sudden affection but happily leaned my head under his chin, closing my eyes.  
  
<Perhaps… I believe I am happy with our arrangement then.> He said once he had me leaned against him while Marco was still leaning against me. For some odd reason, this was very comfortable. Andalites were not a very touchy species and what we were doing what very taboo.

But yet… I was comfortable with it all.  
  
“Great, I think I might just take a nap here then. Jake doesn’t want us at the mall for another hour or two so whatever.” He closes his eyes as I felt his body relax fully into me.  
  
Me and Aximili exchanged another look. This time one of happiness.  
  
<I’m sorry if I got a bit too possessive… you both were-> I press my nose into his chin in order to silence him as I let out a small laugh.  
  
<Aximili, I adore you very much and you are simply starved for affection. You have been without for too long.> I said quietly.  
  
<Ah…> Aximili’s eyes closed as he brushes his cheek against the top of my head. <Thank you Estrid.>  
  
I look down at Marco who seemed to have dozed off already before looking back at him. I lightly squeeze Marco’s hands in my own weak ones only to be surprised to have him squeeze my own back with his stronger ones.  
  
“You are adorable Estrid.” He mumbled, peeking open an eye to look up at me. “And soft too.”  
  
He then turns his head to Aximili before slipping one of his hands out of my own. He places it on Aximili’s arm before giving it a light squeeze as well. I could feel my mate’s body stiffen ever so slightly.  
  
“You’re just too darn cute too Ax. You both are. Now let me sleep.” He lets out a light laugh as he closes his eyes again.  
  
Me and Aximili look to each other dumbfounded before looking back down at Marco. He seemed to have really fallen asleep this time.  
  
<I think he might be more ‘cute’ than I.> Aximili sighed, his ear tips a bright blue as he looks away. Aximili might have been a fine warrior but when it came to romance… he certainly was timid.  
  
<You _are_ cute Aximili. You both are and I am glad to have you both in my life.> I said, nuzzling under his chin again. He responds by nuzzling the top of my head with a heavy sigh.  
  
<I believe… I am the happiest I had been since I have gotten here. I am glad as well. I am far more than glad…> He breathes in deeply before breathing out again softly. <I adore you both very much.>  
  
<I as well.> I replied softly, closing my eyes.  
  
I did not waste a moment of this peaceful reprieve. I knew with everyday the war continued we might never have a moment like this again. A moment with all three of us here.

* * *

  
This is an experimental ot3 of mine. I really don’t like Marco/Ax as a ship alone but I enjoy Marco/Estrid/Ax for some odd reason. I dunno.

Polyships for the win tho. I hoped you enjoyed!

This was done at 4 am in the morning all at once so I’ll probably be editing this later lol. Sorry about any mistakes!

 


	2. You, Her, Me and The Dog (Ax POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco brings a puppy to the scoop.

“Okay, okay look at what I got!” Marco proudly holds up a small, fur covered animal with ears that dropped over themselves and a face that reminded me oddly of Cassie’s wolf morph. I knew it was something that humans kept as pets.

  
Marco had gathered us together for this creature. Estrid did not look too impressed by it though she was curious. I myself was mostly wondering where he had gotten it and why he had brought it to our scoop. Are we supposed to acquire it?

  
<It’s a dog Marco.> I concluded after a few moments, feeling proud of myself that I remembered.

“Good job Ax.” He sighs heavily before adding, “Yeah it’s a dog. My neighbor’s dog had puppies and she was giving them away. Well I thought maybe you guys might want it.”  
  
<Why would we want to have a carnivorous animal living in our scoop?> Estrid asked, tipping a stalk curiously at Marco.   
  
<Hey!> I jerked up as I heard my _shorm’s_ voice from somewhere. Estrid’s face slips into a frown as she looks up towards the top of the scoop where Tobias seemed to be perched at the moment.   
  
<Ah Tobias, when did you get home?> I asked.   
  
<About a minute ago. Is that a dog Marco?> Tobias cocked his head at Marco as his nictitating membrane slipped over his eye a few times.   
  
“Yeah, pretty cute right?” Marco grins, holding up the canine. I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘cute’ but it certainly was far more pleasing to look at than most humans. But I kept my thoughts to myself in case Marco would be offended.   
  
I could tell Estrid was going to say something. Which my intuition was quite right considering Estrid did not understand the concept of holding back.   
  
<Marco it is a rather terrible idea to have a human pet. From what I have read, they are not born with the proper instincts nor learn how to survive in the wild, which we live in. How are we going to provide it food?> Estrid crossed her arms over her chest as she stared pointedly at Marco.   
  
Marco’s face fell and he looks to the ground, holding the small canine to his chest. “I thought you guys would like it.”   
  
Estrid started to look like she was regretting saying that to him. I know she was telling him what she _thought_ was correct but perhaps she could have not instead.

<Marco…> I could hear the sigh of defeat in her voice. <We do not have a way to care for it out here. It is just me, Tobias, and Aximili. None of us are capable of getting food for it nor give it the proper medical care it needs.>  
  
I paused at the ‘food’ part, looking at Tobias carefully. He seemed to have already noticed me looking at him which I could tell made him uncomfortable.

<I believe Tobias might be able to get it the proper food it needs. He is after all a predator just like it and Estrid-> I looked over at her with my primaries and jerked a stalk at her glare. She obviously was not pleased that I had possibly found a solution. <Estrid you very well capable of treating it yourself. I do remember you telling me that you did do some dabbling in xeno-biology and xeno-medical science.>

<Hey, do NOT bring me into this guys.> I turn my stalk towards Tobias who now stared at me with his sharp eyes. <If the puppy stays, it’s on you guys. I already have a hard time getting food for myself.>  
  
<See? Do not bring him into our plans Aximili.> I flicked my ears back at Estrid’s smug smile. As much as I adored her, she was sometimes infuriating. But her challenging nature is what made me fall in love with her in the first place. She was certainly not a timid female.   
  
“I can get food for it guys.” Marco spoke up, trying to hold the now squirming dog. Estrid lowers her ears at this but thankfully she doesn’t challenge him. Which I had found utterly strange. She often did not challenge Marco like she did me. She seemed to have proverbial ‘soft spot’ for the human.   
  
<That is very kind of you Marco.> I said, smiling warmly at my human mate. <Perhaps it might work now.>   
  
Marco puffed him his chest as a lovely smile spreads across his face. I could feel my hearts warm at the sight of it.   
  
Estrid looks between us for a moment then sighs, slacking her upper body. She looks to have accepted defeat… at least for now.   
  
<Very well then.> She dips her stalks to the both of us before quietly leaving the scoop. I looked after her with a small sigh escaping her. We had wounded her pride.   
  
“Oh jeez, I didn’t mean to upset her. Sorry Ax-man.” Marco was also looking after her with a worried look. But I flicked my ear in dismissal of his apology. It wasn’t his fault Estrid was being so difficult.

I could see her break off into a brisk trot, heading down towards the stream it would seem. I would need to talk to her later.   
  
<Do not worry, she must understand she can not get her way always.> I sighed.   
  
<So um… what are you guys going to name it then?>   
  
I had entirely forgotten Tobias was still there with us. I hoped we were not being too obvious. None of the others knew of our odd relationship and we were hoping to keep our relationship a secret. I could not even confide in my _shorm_ for the fear of him telling his own mate. Rachel did not keep many secrets.   
  
“Oh right.” He sets down the infant canine. It shook it’s body before scratching at it’s ear with a hind leg. It then unsteadily begins to walk around the room, sniffing at whatever it could find on the floor.

I did have to admit, it did awake some kind of paternal instinct within me. It’s movements reminded me of an andalite neonate who had just found it’s hooves.

<I do not know of any names that may befitting of a dog.> I answered, tipping a stalk as it stumbled a bit over a twig. But it simply got back up and continued on it’s way as if nothing had happened.   
  
“Maybe Leon or something?” Marco made a clicking sound with his fingers that I believe is called ‘snapping’. “Yeah he sort of looks like Leon from Resident Evil or something!”   
  
<Marco, your dad is letting you play M rated games?> Tobias asked as he cocked his head.   
  
“Uh… no not really… I just sort of borrowed it from a friend?” He smiled though this was the smile he made when he was either lying or joking. I believe he was lying this time.   
  
<Right, whatever.>

<Leon sounds like a good name.> I smiled at Marco again.   
  
“So it’s Leon then!” He knelt down on the ground before clapping his hands a few times. “Come here Leon!”   
  
The brown and tan canine infant turns his greyish eyes on Marco. It tips it’s head to the side for a moment then just continued on it’s way.   
  
“Huh?” Marco looked perplexed.   
  
<You’ve got to train it first Marco. It’s not just going to know it’s name.> Tobias sighed.   
  
Marco crossed his arms over his chest, grinning wide. “Yeah, I knew that.”   
  
I made note of looking for some information on ‘training’ dogs. I do believe that humans have formed a symbiotic relationship with canines but are mostly the dominates. Such a relationship has affected the canines themselves and allowed them to partially understand human language. Though I have no idea to what extent. Perhaps if we come into contact with Erek I may be so inclined to ask.   
  
Humans have formed these odd relationships with several other species as well. They were one of the few alien species who have domesticated their own wildlife.   
  
“Hey Ax-man?”

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Marco had addressed me.   
  
<Yes?>   
  
“I’m going to check up on Estrid. Do you mind watching Leon for a moment?” Marco hopefully asked me. I twitched an ear before looking down at the unsteady creature that was now waddling to my hooves.   
  
<I do not think it will be a problem.> I dipped a stalk towards him. I was pleased that he was going to go to her himself. She was a bit hard to handle whenever she is upset.   
  
“Alright, thanks Ax-man.” He walks out of the scoop, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looks from side to side before walking off casually in the direction Estrid had.

Leon began sniffing at one of my hooves, tail wagging slightly.  
  
I kneel down wondering how heavy Leon was. I carefully scoop him up in my arms, surprised to find that he weighed less than a shredder. It was easy to cradle him on his back in my arms as I mimicked Marco.

<Huh, I think it’s a German Shepard.> Tobias observed.   
  
<A German Shepard? Is it not a dog?> I asked, slightly perplexed.   
  
<It’s a dog, but it’s breed is probably a German Shepard. Dog breeds are sort of like how we have races.> Tobias explained rather helpfully.   
  
<Ah.> I gently brushed my fingers down it’s warm, fat belly. It squirms slightly letting out a small whine as it does. <That is rather interesting.>   
  
<Welp, I guess we’ve got a dog now. I wish Marco would’ve asked first.> Tobias grumbled, turning to preen his feathers. I stared quietly at him then back down at the dog, who seemed to be panting now.

  
<Yes… so do I.>


	3. A Date with a Hot Alien Girl (Marco's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Estrid go on a date alone.

“Ready to go Estrid?” I was _tempted_ to look into my room to see what she if she was done morphing. But she had warned me _not_ to look or else…   
  
“I am almost.” Her voice drifted out from behind the door as I hear something zip up. A few moments later she comes out.   
  
I whistle at her.   
  
She was wearing a pretty nice pair of jeans and a tight black top that had ‘NiN’ on it (that showed off her breasts off pretty great might I add). Over that was a leather jacket that seemed to be a size too big. Her curly red hair was messily spilling over her shoulders but it seemed a bit more tame than usual. She also was wearing a punk choker? What?   
  
“Do I look good?” She asked, looking over herself for a moment. Yeah she looked pretty darn hot but why the goth look?   
  
“Yeah you look great!” I grin at her as I rock back on my feet. She blinked a few times at me before giving an adorable smile.   
  
“Rachel was rather displeased with my fashion choice but I love how muted the colors are. The ‘tie dye’ Aximili always wears was certainly rough on my eyes.” She suddenly blushed before adding, “Don’t tell him that please.”   
  
“Yeah I won’t.” I rub the back of my head.   
  
“So you say we are going to the arcade correct?” Estrid asked as she steps to my side. I smiled at the excitement in her eyes as she looked at me.   
  
I didn’t peg Estrid as a gamer type but she surprised me. When I introduced her to Doom for the first time she didn’t stop playing until she had to leave. Afterwards she practically begged me to borrow it for a little while. How could I had said no to a cute face like that?   
  
Well after that she came over to my house a lot and play games with me, almost on a daily basis some weeks. It’s how we bonded I guess.   
  
‘They are entertaining for primitive games’ she had said to me once. I was pretty glad.   
  
“Yeah, it’ll be great!” I start heading down the hall. She takes a moment to start trailing after me, her gaze curious as she does.   
  
“I hope that Galaga will not be taken up. I have been wanting to top my last score since I last played.” She happily chattered.   
  
“Maybe, but you’d already beaten everyone else’s there.”   
  
That chick had some serious skills when it came to shooters. I’m pretty tempted entering her into some kind of tournament or something. She would probably get first place no problems.   
  
“Ah, yes I do realize that but I can still challenge myself.”   
  
I opened the door for her and waited until she went through before closing it behind us. She waited for me at the end of my driveway then continued on quickly.   
  
I take a moment to admire her bright red hair as it practically glowed in the sun. Ever since adding Rachel to her morph she got a thousand times better looking. But it _still_ wasn’t as hot as her andalite body. That girl had curves for miles.   
  
“I have been saving money-”   
  
“Wait,” I was snapped out of my thoughts. “You’re making money?”   
  
She blinks at me before she smiled. “Yes, I have been dabbling in the stock market for about a month now. It was rather easy to make a fake identity for myself then with a hundred dollars I had obtained from hacking into a bank teller, I invested in a few stocks.”   
  
“ _Excuse_ me, did I just hear you say you hacked into a bank, _stole_ a hundred dollars then spent it on stocks? Estrid, what the absolute heck?” I was stunned that she would even admit to stealing. But she didn’t seem fazed.   
  
“Yes but the way your economics work in your country, it still is returned back after I had spent it on stocks. It is rather easy to judge when I will be getting money back on the stocks I had purchased after I resell them due to the normal fluctuations in your economic market. The algorithm is simple if you-”   
  
I had to give the girl some credit, she was a genius at a lot of things. Apparently that included economics.

“Alright, alright.” I put a hand up, laughing. I had no clue what she was talking about and I wasn’t about to figure it out. “Just no more stealing money please.”  
  
“I have gotten the amount I had needed and no longer need to take anymore. I calculate by the end of this earth year I will have accumulated over two thousand dollars.”

I stared at her for a minute then looked forward. I kind of wondered how rich she’ll be in a few years. I wondered if the feds would even know.   
  
When we reached the arcade, Estrid excused herself to the bathroom to demorph and remorph. She met up with me by the skeet balls.   
  
“So how much do you have?” She asked curiously, looking questioningly down at my pockets.   
  
“Five dollars.” I replied, pulling out a handful of change.   
  
“Maybe I should have brought money instead.” She frowned but took a few quarters from my hand. I watched as she turned then disappeared into a crowd of kids, making a beeline for the Galaga arcade machine.   
  
I sighed then jogged after her. She didn’t even ask. But at least I know that three quarters would be like four hours of game time for her.   
  
I found her at the Galaga machine already excitedly inserting her quarters. The machine beeped before she pressed the start button. 

I leaned on the side of the machine watching as she expertly moves the joystick around shooting down ships with spread fire precision that would make Duke Nukem shed a tear.  
  
“Would you like to join me?” She asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen.   
  
“Wouldn’t you need to die then?”   
  
“Yes, but it is rather worth it to have fun with my boyfriend.” She replied casually as she was still engrossed in hern game. I felt a little bit embarrassed when she said ‘boyfriend’.   
  
Never in a million years I would’ve thought I would hear those words uttered. But then again I’m so irresistible that I got not one but _two_ aliens to fall for me.   
  
Yeah I know, know. It’s a tragedy for the world that I’m not single but the ladies got to deal with it.   
  
“Sure then.” I shuffled in beside her, already pulling out two quarters. We waited until she lost all three of her lives before we switched to multiplayer.   
  
I did manage to survive until level fifteen before I was shot down but that was probably because Estrid kept covering me with her own shots. The game continued on until level 95 when Estrid became bored and just let herself die.   
  
After she stretched she asked me what we should play next.   
  
“Uh…” I looked outside the arcade windows. It was pretty bright out. “Yeah, how about we play some Street Fighter or something?”   
  
“I have not played Street Fighter in quite awhile. Very well then. Lead me to them.” She reaches forward then slips her hand into my own, smiling as she does. Though it was pretty obvious she was getting red in the face.   
  
So was I.   
  
I intertwined my fingers with her own before giving her a light tug, leading her towards the wall with all of the fighting games. Once we were standing at the machine, it takes me a moment to let go of her hand once I realized that we can’t play with one hand each.   
  
But she grabs my hand again making me jump a bit.   
  
“Marco you control the movement and I shall control the moves. Trust me, we can do this.” She smiled warmly at me as she moved forward, pressing against me enough so that our hands were hidden in front of our legs.   
  
“Uh… yeah sure.” My face felt like it was on fire.   
  
I inserted my quarter then started the game. She had us select Cammy which was not a character I’ve ever played before. But she looked like she knew what she was doing at least.   
  
For the first few battles I found it pretty darn hard to get into rhythm with her but as soon as she starts giving me clues with her thought speech, it got easier. We actually moved up in the tournament pretty far before we were defeated after the third run.   
  
Though the whole time I was pretty embarrassed that she kept holding hands with me. She wasn’t normally this touchy and she really did not like holding hands before. Maybe she was warming up to me more?   
  
“Ah, bonding over video games is certainly the way I’d like to spend my day with my boyfriend.” She says with a smile as we leave the arcade, hand in hand still. I duck my head then nodded as we walked down the street to the bus stop.   
  
“Uh yeah… I had fun.” I said with a nervous grin. Estrid turned her head to look at me before smiling brightly.   
  
“You are rather adorable with that look on your face Marco.”   
  
“Estr- I mean Marina please.” I had to pull my hand out of her’s as I covered my face with my other. I thought was probably red as a cherry at this point.

Estrid suddenly stops, perking up as she looks at something in front of us. I got a bit worried as her face becomes wrinkled with worry.

  
“Marco, come here.” She suddenly grabs my hand before pulling us into an alleyway, looking over her shoulder. My heart was practically beating out of my chest as she drags me behind a trash can. She then pins me against the wall, looking past the trash can.   
  
“W-What are you-”   
  
“Be silent.” She hissed softly, still looking over the trash can.

I decided to take a chance and look too.   
  
I felt my heart leap to my throat as I watched Jake and Cassie walk by with Homer on a leash. I bit my lip hard as they disappeared out of sight.   
  
“O-Oh that’s why you pulled me back here.” I stammered out as she gets up, letting me go.   
  
“Yes, it would be rather awkward having to explain why I am out with you. Especially if we were holding hands.” She said, still watching the mouth of the alley. “I am supposed to be only dating Aximili after all.”   
  
“Uh… yeah.”   
  
I hated that we had to hide our relationship. But none of us know how any of the other animorphs might react. I mean polyamory was pretty taboo but with two aliens too? Yeah that was going to be one heck of a conversation.   
  
“I do wonder if they are on a date. I believe they are together yes?” Estrid and I walked out of the alley. I still felt pretty damn shaky.   
  
“Yeah.” I answered, blushing as she grabs her hand in mine again.   
  
“Well we better leave then.” She quickly dragged me off to the bus, nervously watching her surroundings. I had to wondered for a moment if she was even more nervous because she didn’t have her stalk eyes.   
  
Once we got back to my house we headed up to my room and I locked my door behind us. She closes the blinds before taking a step back to the darker side of my room to start demorphing.   
  
“So I had fun.” I said, hoping to make conversation as I waited for her to finish her morphing.   
  
<So did I.> She replied as she starts stepping towards me. I was confused by the fact she hadn’t demorphed her mouth yet. <A lot of fun.>   
  
She leans her upper body down to mine and it finally clicked why she kept her mouth as she presses her soft, fuzzy lips against mine. My heart skipped a beat as I opened my eyes wide. She slips her hands over my shoulder, pulling me a bit closer.   
  
I finally get the idea and start kissing her back, my face burning. I wrapped my arms around her tight while she knelt down so that she was a bit shorter than me.

Finally we pull apart with a small gasp. I smiled dumbly up at her as she demorphs her mouth while she looked away from me, pretty embarrassed.   
  
“That was pretty cool.” I said with a laugh.   
  
<It is rather easy to keep the mouth with a bit of concentration. I am glad you liked it. Perhaps we shall kiss like that more often.> She was already rapidly morphing into her prairie falcon morph now that she was done.   
  
“Yeah we should. Maybe you can teach Ax how to do it too.” I suggested.   
  
<Perhaps, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t learn it. He is not skilled with morphing.> She was shrinking down to the floor, a two legged, fur and feather covered andalite with wings for arms.

“Yeah… it’s too bad that he couldn’t come.” I remembered him bailing out on our date saying that he needed to help Tobias with a ferret or something?  
  
<Perhaps I shall give you both a night alone as well. I have been meaning to have a ‘girls’ night with Cassie and Rachel.>   
  
“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea.” That would also give me the chance to figure out his angle in our relationship. He liked me that was for sure but he didn’t seemed too thrilled about me doing certain things that I did to Estrid.   
  
I walked over to my window after she was done morphing, pulled up the blinds, and then opened it. She flutters up onto the ledge then takes off.   
  
<Good bye!> She calls as she flaps up.   
  
I just barely waved at her before closing my window.

Man do I love that girl.


	4. Boy's Night (Marco's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ax and Marco have a private date and a heart to heart.

<Estrid made different plans.> Aximili whined as we sat down on the floor of the scoop, popcorn in hand. He looked pretty upset that Estrid wasn’t going to be here for soap opera night. But I knew exactly why she did bail on us. <She promised!>  
  
I was finally getting that private date with Ax.   
  
“It’ll be just as fun with you and me.” I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down close to me as I took a swig of my pepsi. Aximili stares blankly at me before carefully grabbing my wrist then pulling my arm off of his shoulders.   
  
Yup, here we go again.   
  
When ever Estrid leaves he always acts like this. He gets distant with me and withdraws from me. What was his problem?   
  
<Yes, I believe so.> He clicked on the TV then begins flipping through the channels. I glanced up at him as I stuffed a handful of cold popcorn into my mouth. He looks down at me with a stalk then keeps staring at me with it.   
  
<Is there something wrong?> He asked as he stops on a channel he always turned on during our soap opera nights. He sets down the remote before focusing his main eyes on me and his stalk eyes on the TV. Well at least he’s being attentive.

“Don’t you want to cuddle or something?” I asked, putting another handful of popcorn into my mouth.   
  
<Cuddle?> He tips his head quizzically.

“Yeah, you know wrapping our arms around each other and just sort of sit there? Cuddling?” I put down the popcorn bowl, dusting off my hands and rubbing them on my shorts to get the butter off.   
  
<I am not comfortable with that.> He said bluntly, narrowing his eyes. Though I could see his ear tips turning dark blue like they did when he’s embarrassed.   
  
“Why? We do it whenever Estrid is around.” I couldn’t help but pout a bit at him.   
  
<Yes, Estrid is normally between us when we do.> He had all four eyes focused on me now, no longer paying attention to the show. What was that supposed to mean?   
  
“Yeah, but I still kiss you and stuff.” I crossed my arms over my chest, frowning.   
  
<Yes, Estrid is still between us.> He firmly repeated, ears angling back. I could see the base of his tail flex as the fur rises up on his butt.   
  
“What does Estrid being between us have to do with anything?”   
  
Oh man I hated fighting with him. He was just as stubborn as Estrid when he wanted to be. Actually he was worse than Estrid. At least Estrid stops after like a minute and just ignores you. Ax will fight with you until you give up or he somehow wins.

<Do you really wish to know?> He was straightening himself up like he was trying to be taller than me. Not that it took much for him to.   
  
“Yeah that would be great Ax.” I breathed in deep, trying to calm myself down. First night alone together and we’re already fighting. That was a great sign.   
  
<I do not wished for you to get aroused because of me.>   
  
“What the-?” I was NOT expecting that sort of answer. He was afraid of cuddling me because he thinks I might get a hard-on? I mean all he has to do is say that he’s not ready to have sex or something. It’s not like we will be anytime soon. How do andalites have sex anyway?   
  
<We are both matured males or at least close to maturity and thus we have fully developed sex drives. I do not wish to arouse you by being against you.> His ears were super dark blue now.   
  
“I hug and cuddle Estrid all of the time. I don’t get hard from doing that with her. So why would I with you?” I crossed my arms over my chest.   
  
<One day you will and you will likely attempt to mate with me Marco. I have no desire in doing so with you ever.>

I felt myself deflate just like that. I looked at the ground as my hands fall into my lap. He didn’t want to have sex with me? Like at all? Wasn’t he attracted to me?  
  
“So you don’t like me?” I dully asked. Man my chest hurts… Was he just dating me because of Estrid? That would explain a lot to be honest.   
  
<I like you, I just am not sexually attracted to you. I wish to be with you romantically, not sexually.> He nervously shifts on the ground, his tail starting to make a deep gash in the ground.   
  
“So you like me but don’t want me?” I asked slowly, still trying to figure it out for myself.   
  
He doesn’t want to have sex with me but he loves me? I don’t get it. Isn’t sex the ultimate form of love? How can someone want to date another person but not want to get it on with them? Is there such a thing?   
  
<Marco, for us andalites, sexuality and romantic attraction are not always linked. There are instances of one wanting to be with someone but not want to mate. It is a normal part of our lives just as anything else. It is frowned upon to pursue a relationship where the basic attractor is simply romance but it does happen. I do not know how it is for humans, maybe they are always linked.> His long winded explanation left me dizzy and confused. But I guess I got where he was coming from?   
  
I mean I did want to have sex with him at some point. I kind of wanted to experience what sex with a guy might feel like. But Ax didn’t want that? I mean that’s his choice but I couldn’t help but feel a bit upset.

“Yeah… I guess I get it. I mean it’s up to you what you want to do.” I looked up at him. Relief washes over his face and he slacks. He shuffles a bit closer before suddenly pressing the palm of his hand against my cheek, smiling. I jerk for a moment startled then just lean into it, reaching up to put my own.   
  
<I am glad you are not going to force me. One day we very well might mate but only with Estrid if that is the case. But if you understand then I will allow you to love me just as you love Estrid.> He slips his hand away from my cheek before pulling back, opening his arms slightly. I knew he was inviting me to finally cuddle with him.   
  
I felt confused but I scooted into his arms, wondering how that was going to work. He rests his chin on the top of my head as I leaned back into his chest. His wiry fur tickles the back of my neck while he closes his eyes.   
  
<I adore you very much Marco.> He said quietly, putting the palm of his hand against my cheek again. I blinked a few times then tipped my head back, smiling slightly.   
  
Well as long as he loved me, I guess I could live with that.   
  
“I love you too Ax-man.”   
  
I reached up with my own hands, twisting my body around so that I could put my hands lightly on his cheeks. I stroked them just as he stroked my cheek. As we did this, our eyes stayed focused on each other. The warmth in his eyes practically made my heart stop right then and there. Man he looked way too damn cute.   
  
Finally we pull away from each other and I settled back into him. I could feel his arms wrap around my midsection as he rests his chin on me. We both fell into silence as we focused on the screen in front of us.   
  
Though I had a feeling he was more focused on me than the show as he occasionally rubbed his cheek on the top of my head then kissed me over and over. I could tell that he was more relaxed with me after that talk.

 

* * *

  
  
<I’m home!>

Estrid came back after a few hours, ducking into the scoop as she smiled at us. She happily squeezed in beside us without being asked before giving us both a kiss. Aximili dipped his head timidly to her but I found myself stupidly smiling again.   
  
<I trust you both had a good night?> She asked, wrapping her arms around the both of us as she leaned into Ax’s side.   
  
“Yeah, a really good one.” I grinned up at her.   
  
<Yes we did Estrid, I believe we are closer than before.> Aximili was curling his tail around Estrid’s, interlocking their blades at the end.   
  
Estrid’s eyes shone with warmth. <I am glad.>

  
“How was girl’s night?” The show was over anyway so I might as well make conversation with her. Though Aximili did hug me closer.   
  
<It went well enough, though they seemed to enjoy this game called ‘truth or dare’ a bit too much for my liking. I either had to answer their question truthfully or do something that would embarrass me. Odd game really.> She laughed softly.   
  
<Ah, I’m sorry that happened to you.> Aximili frowned.   
  
<I still had fun.>   
  
“Well I’m glad you did.” I leaned up, moving a bit out of Ax’s arms to kiss her on the cheek. Estrid brushes her fingers against my cheek again then turns her focus to the TV.   
  
We found ourselves settling back into each other, a trio of love-strucked misfits enjoying a show together.


	5. The Porn (Estrid's/Marco's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estrid learns quite a bit about human sexuality. Marco learns a bit about himself as well.
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual content including- Hand jobs, Cunnilingus, Human on Alien sex, weird alien sexual anatomy, Experimentation between a female and two males, and awkwardness galore. Oh, also implied impregnation.

I shook out my fur as I looked to the darkening Earth sky above. My still wet fur hung around my frame as I stepped out of the pool, breathing in the rough scent of chlorine. I felt better though, so much better.  
  
It had been three years since we had seen Marco in person since the end of the war. I had my work on Andal mostly researching on how to counteract the quantum virus on the Hork-bajir planet. Aximili had been chasing the bladeship across the universe up until it disappeared into forbidden space. Marco on the other hand…  
  
I looked up at the large house beside me, a hundred times bigger than any I have seen. I remembered Marco calling it a ‘mansion’ at one point. It was apparently quite the status symbol to have such a large home. Only the truly well off or famous owned these.  
  
Marco was certainly well off now.  
  
“Ma’am?”  
  
A towel was suddenly thrusted into my face making me jerk back. I blinked a few times before taking it, realizing that it was just one of the maids. I dipped my stalks to her as I start drying myself off. The woman smiled at me before walking back inside.  
  
I shake out my lower body again as I entered Marco’s home, carefully drying my hooves on the towel before tossing it into the basket by the door. They needed bigger cloths, it hardly even dried my mane.  
  
“Hey Estrid, have fun?” I nearly jumped as Marco comes out of the sauna next to me. I skittered away from him before blinking several times, my ear tips burning.  
  
<Yes I did.> I replied stiffly, wondering how I hadn’t noticed him coming out. <I do rather enjoy swimming once in awhile. It is rather hard to do so considering my own stream is shallow.>  
  
Marco's eyes examined my face before he grabs a towel off of the rack. "Yeah I'm glad you like it. I wasn't expecting an andalite of all things to like swimming."  
  
I twitched my ears before my main eyes curling into a smile. <I used to swim quite a bit with my mother. It is rather relaxing.>

"Alright well if you want to do something like eat or maybe we can get drunk, I dunno. Let's just do something." He is wiping his off chest.  
  
<I would love to. Just let me dry off.>  
  
I start turning away but stop, nostrils flaring at the odd scent coming off of him. It was musky like a male andalite’s own unwashed scent but at the same time… spicy? I couldn’t quite describe it besides like that.  
  
It was coming off of Marco.  
  
<Marco?> I turned my upper body slightly so that I could look at him with my main eyes.   
  
“Yup?”  
  
<You smell odd.> I told him with a tip of my stalks.  
  
Marco lifts up an arm and sniffs at his armpit.

“Whew! Yeah you’re right. I’m going to go shower then.” He tosses his towel away then starts walking off past me. He stops, turns and looks at me for a moment as if he had wanted to say something. But then he shook his head, walking off.  
  
Once again I was treated with the lingering scent of his body. It certainly was not as strong as Aximili’s when he gets worked up but it certainly was strong enough to cause a reaction in my reproductive parts. But I decided to promptly ignore it.  
  
I did not need to be bringing that up with either of them.

I caught Aximili in the kitchen again in human morph eating whatever he could get out of the fridge. I had told Marco about it several times but he simply said that he could afford Aximili’s overeating problems. I still worry though.  
  
<Estrid!> Aximili pulls his head out of the fridge, mouth still stuffed with food. I believe that’s why he was switching to thought speak.  
  
<If you eat too much Aximili, you will throw up. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t have any of the maids clean up your vomit.> I sighed as I stopped in front of a small cooler. I opened up the door before grabbing a bottle of extract made from an Earth plant called a ‘wine grape’.  
  
It didn’t have the same strong intoxicating effects our own plants had but it certainly did make me feel relaxed.  
  
Once I had it in a bowl, I put it on the floor and stuck my hoof into the liquid. I close my eyes as it traveled up my leg, slowly warming my body up as it does.  
  
<Isn’t it a bit early to get intoxicated?> Aximili had armfuls of foods and a pickle stuffed into his mouth. I merely waved off his comment with a small snort.  
  
<Very well, I shall be in the entertainment room watching TV.> He walks off again at that.  
  
Once I had consumed the bowl of ‘wine’, I felt far more relaxed and clear headed than before. I had to wonder why I was so stressed. I had nothing to worry about being in Marco’s home. He was my mate after all, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.  
  
“ESTRID!”

I nearly hop up in the air when Marco's yell echos through the kitchen.

Marco came sliding into the kitchen, only stopping himself using the table. He threw down his towel onto the table before pointing at me. I stepped back away from him, slightly startled. What was going on now?  
  
“Estrid, you gotta help me!”  
  
I blinked several times in confusion. <Yes? What has you upset?>  
  
“Okay so I was showering and being a clean boy right?”  
  
<...Yes?>  
  
“Well I heard Ax turning on the TV down stairs at full blast. Like top volume.”  
  
<Yes, he did say he was watching TV after all.> Where was he going with this?

“Well I forgot that I had left my porn in the vcr and…” His face was turning red as he looked over his shoulder. I perked up my ears at the soft sound of what seemed to be human moaning. Then there was a masculine grunt followed by a human female saying 'fuck me harder'. That sounded so very... stimulating for some reason?  
  
<What is porn?> I asked, slowly starting to step past him. If it upsetted Marco then it must not be good for Aximili to look at.  
  
“Uh… having sex and recording for other people to watch.” He pulled at the collar of his T-shirt, looking away in embarrassment.  
  
I looked at him in the eyes, trying to figure out what use that would be. Why would you want to watch another human have sex instead of doing it yourself? Unless…  
  
<You use it to get aroused don’t you?> I felt slightly amused at the concept of using watching humans have sex to get aroused.  
  
“Y-Yeah…” He looked very embarrassed now. He couldn’t even look me in the eyes.  
  
<It is alright Marco, it is natural to satisfy one’s needs. Now what did you need help with?> I decided not to continue the subject any further considering it was making Marco upset. I did not want to upset my mate like that.  
  
“Do you mind going in there and getting the video? I kind of um… don’t want to explain any of that to Ax.” He glances over his shoulder. His eyes slowly widened as someone comes into the doorway, holding a video tape. They then walked in, heading to Marco silently.

“Excuse me, but why is there footage of humans mating on this?” Aximili was handing the tape to Marco who dumbly looked down at it.  
  
<It is to help him get aroused.> I replied helpfully.  
  
“Estrid!” Marco’s head snaps towards me, his eyes wide in horror.  
  
<Ah…> I wondered if I upset him again.  
  
“It works well, my human body has become rather aroused.” He motions down towards his waist where there was a visible bump in his pants. “Though I have no intentions of mating. I must demorph.”  
  
With that, he left and we both were left in awkward silence. I felt like offering him something that might render his need for those obsolete. I was his mate after all, I wanted to please him in any way I can. I loved him very much.  
  
<Marco if you wish to relieve yourself of sexual stress then you are allowed to come to me. I am willing to help.> I broke the silence, stepping towards my mate with a small smile.  
  
His head jerks up again, dark hair falling into his face as he looks up at me. I slipped my hands around his cheeks before gently rubbing them. His face felt warm in my hands, very warm.

“Estrid you really don’t have to do that.” He carefully pulled away, taking my hands in his. “I’m glad you want to do that with me. But are you sure you’re ready?”  
  
<I am a mature female within prime breeding age. I like you just as you like me which fulfills the proper conditions to mate.> I slipped my fingers into his, ears flicking back. I had not mated either but it was a simple process… at least for andalites. I did not know how humans mate.  
  
“Estrid, um… Maybe we shouldn’t be having this conversation in the middle of the fucking kitchen.” Marco laughed as he took one of my hands in his. He looked around before he carefully pulled my hand, walking forward.

I dipped my stalks in agreement, walking forward, my hooves clicking quietly on the tile floor. I believe this conversation was best done in private as well.  
  
He leads me up to his room where he walked me in and closed the door behind himself. He breathes in deep as if he was preparing himself for something before turning around.  
  
“Alright, yeah so continuing on, I’m glad you want to do it but I’m worried…” He rubs the back of his neck as his eyes wandered around, never focusing on me. “I’m worried about not being big enough.”  
  
<Big enough? I can lay down if it makes it easier to mount me.> That was a rather poor reason not to do it. I did not mind having to do it like that if it meant pleasing him.  
  
“No, no. You guys are probably huge and deep. I’m like seven inches down there and I don’t know if that’s enough for you.” He sighed heavily, covering his face.  
  
At first I was confused by his wording but thinking it over for a minute helped me figure out what he was saying.  
  
It was true about what he was saying. The average male andalite was around seventeen inches fully erect while the average depth of a female andalite was ten or twelve inches. He would be able to get deep but he would not get as deep as a male andalite.  
  
But I trusted him to give me enough pleasure as I would him. I did not know what female humans were like, but I am certain that my body would be sufficient enough to bring him to ejaculation.  
  
<I am not worried about your size, merely your technique. Any young male can simply thrust into a female and get to orgasm. But I am sure you know how to please me. If it’ll help you, I’ll be happy to show you how my body works.> I tipped my head at him, tail twitching ever so slightly.  
  
“U-Uh… That’s really nice of you. Um…” He rubs the back of his neck again, slowly looking down between my back legs. I could tell he was interested in me but he was hesitating. Perhaps I should take the lead role for this mating.  
  
<If you are so willing, do you mind if I initiate an encounter?> I shifted my back hooves, wondering why I was getting excited now. He hadn’t even touched me yet and he certainly did not smell like he was prepared.  
  
“Yeah.” Was all he said as he nervously pulls at his shirt a few times.  
  
I smiled at him quietly before walking to the bed. I motioned with my stalk for him to come up behind me as I spread out my hind legs. I flip my tail high over my body before grabbing onto the bone part of my tail blade, effectively making sure I was exposed to him.  
  
I could hear him shuffling up behind me. He sucks in a breath as I shift my back hooves, wondering what he was going to do first. I was relieved when he placed his hands on my haunches, bringing his face close to my vulva.  
  
“Yeah it’s really puffy Estrid. Uh… you smell sweet too. Sort of like sugar you know?” I could feel my ear tips warming up at his comment. Though I did wonder if I really did smell like that to him. That would be rather… nice.  
  
“Can I touch it?” He looks up over my haunches at the eye stalk that I had focused on him. His expression was adorably embarrassed.  
  
<Of course, you wish to mate with me correct?> I giggled gently, crouching a bit for him. I wasn't too much taller than him but I wanted to see his face as he pleasures me.   
  
“Alright then…”  
  
I flinched slightly as he grabs my vulva in his fingers and gives them a slight squeeze. He then runs a finger up and down the closed opening before grabbing my vulva again in his fingers. I breathed in deep as he squeezes it again.  
  
“It’s super soft. Wow.” He murmured, slipping a finger inside. I was treated with the sensation of arousing tingles running through my nerves. I could feel my inner vaginal muscles slightly clenched as he slips his finger out.  
  
“Alright then. Um… what’s next?” He asked, looking over at me again. I felt myself huff in frustration at his inadeptness in foreplay. But I can not blame him for not know how to properly arouse a female for mating.  
  
<How did they arouse the female in that ‘porn’?> I hoped that he would get an idea from that.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I can try that.” He laughed quietly, leaning down.  
  
At first I expected him to stick his fingers inside of me again but I was pleasantly surprised. Something wet and hot slowly ran it’s way up the outside of my vagina. I felt my body shiver at the feeling as my vagina began releasing it’s fluids.  
  
<Oh!> I felt that warm thing slip in between my folds, wiggling around and brushing against my walls. I could hardly stop myself from thrusting against him but knowing that I might knock him over was enough to make me hold back.  
  
Whatever he was using on my insides it was beyond pleasant. I could feel it squirm against my insides and run up my vulva every few strokes.  
  
<Oh my! Don’t stop!> I leaned my upper body on the bed as my back legs grew weak.  
  
The tongue suddenly brushes up against my clitoris making me toss back my head. It took all I had not to thrust against him. But I knew that if I let him continue he would give me what I wished.   
  
He pulls away with a gasp while slipping his fingers back in, rocking them against my clitoris. My back legs nearly collapsed.   
  
"I think I could do this all day. It tastes good and watching you act like that makes me happy. You're pretty cute Estrid." He rests his chin just next to my tail, fingers still inside of me.   
  
<P-Please...> I closed my eyes, feeling my ears practically burn in embarrassment. I was cute? Was I really? <You are using your tongue aren't you?>  
  
"Yup." He laughed, wiping his mouth.   
  
I did not care about how strange it was, I wanted more. I wanted him to pleasure me more. To love me like a human would love his mate. If he wishes to use his tongue, then let him.   
  
<Do not stop. Give me more.> I pleaded with him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll give you more." He bared his teeth at me in a grin before leaning down. I practically cried out at the feeling of both his tongue and his fingers working on me. How was he so good?!  
  
Just then the door opens and I could hear hooves clopping on the floor before the door closes. They paused before they moved forward, slowly though.  
  
<Marco, may I ask why you are licking Estrid’s genitalia?>  
  
I jolted to my hooves at the sound of Aximili’s voice. There was a thud followed by a quiet ‘oof’ before someone else scrambled to their feet.  
  
“JEEZ AX!” Marco yelled, wiping off his mouth with the back of his arm. “DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!”  
  
<I did not see a reason to considering this is my mate’s room.> He replied simply.  
  
I noticed that he had focused one stalk on my face and the other on my nethers while he kept his main eyes on Marco. I felt my ears growing a deeper blue as both of his stalks focused on my nethers. He steps forward a few steps.  
  
My nostrils flared as I caught the scent of his own musk, signaling that he was getting aroused.  
  
Now I understand humans do not release musk when they get aroused and it’s considered rather bad if you do. But males andalites do so when they are in order to get us aroused as well. This forgoes foreplay and allows the male to mount a female without delay.  
  
Instinct was starting to take over for me.  
  
His back hooves clopped on the ground a few times before he rears back, stepping forward until his belly pressed against my back. His front legs wrapped around my body close to my own front legs. His hips thrust forward a few times to get himself aroused fully for penetration.  
  
“Ax what the hell? Just going to fuck her without even saying hi? Right to it then I guess.” Marco sounded surprised but I could not see his expression for Aximili was blocking my view.

<I see no reason in delaying it. She wants to mate.> Aximili wraps his arms around my torso as he nuzzles his face into my neck. I focused my stalks on his own, my hearts beating quickly.  
  
We brushed cheeks together as Aximili continues to rock his hips against mine, breathing lightly against my neck. I knew Aximili was rather straightforward with romance but I hadn’t realized he was the same with mating. It was kind of thrilling seeing him go a bit primal.  
  
“Hoooollllyyyyy shit.” Marco was close up behind us now from the sound of his voice. “Damn Ax, you’re _huge.”_

<Yes I am to you, but I am the right size for an andalite.> Aximili had stopped thrusting and was looking back at Marco with both of his stalks. He shifts his back hooves a few times then straightens up, his hands resting on my shoulders.  
  
<Sorry Estrid, we must include him. I got hasty.> He privately told me as he backs up, dismounting me. I would have kicked him for leaving me like this but I understood. We must have Marco join us.  
  
“Hey Ax this is a weird request but do you mind if I like… touch your dick?” Marco looks between us for a moment. I settled my upper body on the bed as I watched Aximili shift his hooves. Was he considering it?  
  
<You must undress first before you mate correct? I am sure Estrid would wish to have a look at your penis.> Aximili walked to my side before climbing up on the bed. He settles down on the soft, silky blankets with his back legs splayed slightly. He was right within reaching distance which was pleasing.  
  
I took the chance to kiss him and he returned the kiss back with a smile.  
  
I watched with a stalk as Marco sheds his clothing on the way to the bed, leaving a trail of discarded clothing on the way to the bed. As he sheds his underwear last, I got a look at his odd phallus between his wiry legs.  
  
It reminded me of an earth mushroom which was the first thing I noticed. It had no barbs like a male andalite would have, just a completely smooth shaft all the way. The color was a brownish-red with a darker brown tip. It seemed to twitch as he climbed up onto the bed.  
  
Excitement flared in his eyes as he sits between us, looking between me and Aximili. I looked at Aximili then back down at Marco. I wondered what we were going to do next now that we were gathered like this.  
  
<I had seen that video you had posted and I believe I may have sufficient knowledge.>

In other words, he only had a vague clue of what he’s going to do.  
  
“Alright then Ax-man, what do you want to do?”  
  
<You may grab and stroke my penis to arousal as you wish. Estrid?>  
  
I jerked a bit as I was addressed, snapping my attention from Marco’s penis to Aximili. I felt my ear tips growing hot as his eyes curl into a knowing smile. <You may stroke his own to arouse him properly.>  
  
I reached down before gently slipping my hand around his penis. Marco let out an odd moan before he places a hand upon my own. He smiles up at me before saying, “Just go slow, I don’t want to go off too fast.”  
  
I nod my stalks, slowly moving my hand up and down his shaft. The warmth of it was amazing but the most amazing part was the softness mixed with the hardness. It was certainly pleasing having the skin move up and down with my strokes.

A little drop of clear fluid began to collect at the opening at the top. I was slightly intrigued by it, putting a finger on it to collect it. It was very sticky, similar to the mucus that humans made with their mouths but more so. It stringed from the tip.  
  
“Oh god Estrid.” Marco was hunched over, his breath hitching in his throat. A pleased feeling rushes through my body at the sight of him enjoying my stroking.  
  
<Marco, I believe you still need to arouse me as well.> Aximili cuts in, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
I shifted my main eyes to his penis. It was already twitching and releasing a small amount of pre-ejaculate.  
  
“Hang on Estrid.” Marco rolled over and moved onto all fours. He leaned down on his chest slightly as he grabs Aximili’s shaft in his hands. Aximili let out a loud, impatient snort as Marco brought the shaft to his lips. In a similar fashion as he had done to my own genitalia, his tongue flicks out and scoops up the pre-ejactulate on the tip.  
  
“Holy shit, it’s just as sweet as Estrid’s!” He laugh, swiping his tongue around his lips a few times. Aximili relaxes his back legs, looking up at me with a small smirk. Okay, he was probably hoping he would do that then.  
  
<It is? I must try Estrid’s sometime then. I love sweets.> I blushed heavily as Aximili’s hand slips onto my cheek, gently rubbing it. I smiled up at him happily, tail twisting on the bed a few times.  
  
I reached under Marco’s body, groping for his penis. I found the hard shaft within moments and began to stroke it slowly just as he starts licking Aximili’s crown.  
  
I noticed Aximili's fingers slowly sliding down Marco's back before slipping in behind him. Marco let out a gasp before pulling away, coughing a bit. I could see Aximili's fingers rubbing against something before going lower, rubbing against his testicles a few times. Something about what he was doing seemed to have intent. 

<Are you planning on mating with him as well Aximili?> I was a bit worried that he might attempt to mount poor Marco. I knew that he was becoming more open with the idea of mating with a male but I did not wish for him to harm Marco.  
  
<I know I might perforate his colon if I attempt to do so. I may very well allow him to mate with me if he so wishes. I will give it a try but that does not mean I will enjoy it. Let us experiment tonight.> We leaned forward, nuzzling our cheeks against one another.  
  
I pulled away, focusing my attention on Marco’s aroused shaft. I stroked it from head to bottom, still enjoying the feeling of it. I had to admit, compared to a male andalite’s shaft, it was interesting. Alien but yet so achingly arousing.   
  
“Oh fuck.” Marco’s muffled voice moaned out. I could feel Ax shifting beside me, prompting me to take a look.  
  
Marco had taken the head of Aximili’s shaft into his mouth and was nursing on it as he strokes it. Saliva drools from the corner of his mouth as it was filled to max capacity. He bobbed his head up and down slightly, taking in slightly more. He then pulls away while reaching down to grab Aximili's testicles in his hand. He swirls it around for a moment in between his fingers, making our mate twitch with a delighted snort.  
  
I was fascinated by his method. It gave me an idea.  
  
<Marco, turn onto your side.> I smiled as I focused on morphing the mouth of my human morph. Aximili peeks open an eye and opens all four in surprise.  
  
“Hmm?” A string of saliva follows his lips as he pulls away, wiping off his mouth. He looked at my mouth and gave the same wicked smile I was giving him.  
  
He turned over onto his side before slipping Aximili’s penis back into his mouth while revealing his own penis with a raised leg. I had finished my morph by this time and leaned down towards his. I took a moment to stroke it a few times, enjoying the hardness once more. Then I slipped it into my mouth.  
  
The first thing that hit my mouth was the strong salty taste mixed with the taste of soap. I wasn’t expecting it but it certainly was not bad. I slide my mouth up and down it, taking in more of the taste. The softness in my mouth made me shiver slightly as my tongue presses against the bottom.  
  
The sounds of mouths running up and down penises along with the occasional moan from Marco, I found myself getting into things. My own genitalia were woefully left untouched by this pleasuring but I became more and more aroused.

The salty taste in my mouth intensified with each bob of my head. I flicked my ears back as I swirled my tongue lightly over the head of his penis, realizing it was coming from it. Did that mean he was being pleasured well? Sure it did right?

“Alright enough!” I was pushed away from Marco’s penis by his hand, prompting me to snort in annoyance.  
  
“I’m about to cum alright?” He sighed, pulling away from Aximili. I looked up at Aximili and was surprised to find him leaning against the pillows. His own phallus was leaking his pre-ejaculate rather well. It was starting to pool on the bed even. Was it that good for him?

I was almost jealous. 

I had noticed he was releasing more and more pre-ejaculate. Is that what ‘cum’ is?  
  
<I agree, we must continue on.> Aximili was already impatiently getting up off of the bed. He shakes out his fur before looking between us, tail trembling. His main eyes settled on me.  
  
<Get up on the bed Estrid and please lay down. Marco may mate with you first.> He said, leaning back on his hind legs. I noticed his erection bobbing under him. He must have quite a lot of patience.  
  
As I demorphed my mouth, I climbed up on the bed and settled on my belly. I swished my tail off to the side as Marco shuffled up behind me.

I trembled as he places his hands on my haunches.  
  
“You ready then?” He leaned towards me, smiling warmly.  
  
<Of course my love.> I brushed my tail lovingly up his back, urging him on.  
  
Marco grabbed his erection before positioning it against my vulva. He wraps his arms around my tail before thrusting his hips forward.  
  
I let out a small snort as his penis brushes against my internal clitoris, stimulating it just as a male andalite would. His hips slap against mine as his comes to the bottom of his shaft. I felt a wave of warmth wash over me as I noticed him trembling against me.  
  
“Estrid… you’re so warm… it… feels awesome.” He kissed my tail, eyes closing tight while he bit his lip after kissing me.  
  
<Move Marco, pleasure your mate.> I whisper to him, grinding myself against him.  
  
He slides out at my order before sliding back in, brushing against my clitoris. I let out a small gush of air through my nose as he slides it back out. My internal muscles fluttered around his penis, stimulating his penis.  
  
“Estrid… oh… Estrid…” Marco’s moans echoed in my ears. I shivered as his fingers dug into my haunches, his body pulling closer.   
  
<Marco…> I sighed, enjoying the gentle mating I was receiving from him. I was expecting my first mating to be rougher… but yet Marco was being gentle. He was so gentle with me. I was glad he was the one to take me first.   
  
The wet squishing of our genitals colliding together filled the room as our mating continued. I could feel something building up inside of me. It was at first a small bit of pressure outside of my vulva but then it started building inward, traveling up my canal.  
  
<D-Deeper…> I whimpered as my uterus started to ache with need. I knew what this was from reading anatomy books. When a female reaches peak arousal, she will feel the urge to take her mate’s entire shaft. This is normally when the male’s bulb will start to inflate in preparation for orgasm. But Marco did not have a bulb nor the length for it.  
  
I was determined to make this work though. I wanted my mate to have the satisfaction of making me orgasm just as I was going to make him.   
  
<Aim down Marco.> I wrap my tail over his body, urging him to do so.   
  
"L-like this?" I heard him ask before suddenly something hard struck my clitoris. My body stiffened against him as pleasure washes over me, practically making me lose thought.   
  
<By the stars, that's it Marco!> I thrusted back again and again, each thrust being rewarded with another hot flash of pleasure. Behind me Marco let out an unusually loud moan. That only made me work harder against him. Slowly but surely that pleasure was reaching a plateau. I knew once I got to the end, I will feel satisfaction greater then I have ever felt before.  
  
“Oh shit!” Marco suddenly leaned over my body, his hips slowing to a few hard strokes. I could vaguely feel something warmer than my body temperature entering my body, washing over my clitoris. It only lasted for a few moments but I was left with a hot feeling within me.  
  
<You.. ejaculated?> I muttered, rubbing against him for a moment. I was not upset but I did want us both to finish together. I wanted us to reach the peak of pleasure. But I was flattered I made him ejaculate. Was my alien body really that good for him?  
  
“Sorry, I’m sorry Estrid.” He groaned, pulling out. I just simply shook my stalks as something hot rolled down my vulva. Humans did have a warmer body temperature than andalites do, so it makes sense his ejaculate would be warmer.  
  
<Do not worry, you are pleased. I am pleased that you are pleased.>  
  
Marco scooted around to the front of me and we kissed gently for a moment. My hands slip up and down his cheeks as his lips pressed against the space where a mouth would be on another human. Oh how I loved him.   
  
<I love you Marco.> I murmured softly as he rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
“Love ya too Estrid.” He sighs back, nuzzling me just under my ear. I dug my fingers into his arms, breathing in his familiar scent. 

Yes... this was my mate. My Marco.

<Alright it is my turn.>

I felt the bed dip behind me, startling me for a moment. I had forgotten Aximili was there!  
  
I lifted up my haunches as Aximili slips over on top of me, positioning himself properly. I shivered as his erection pressed against my ejaculate dripping vagina, pressing steadily down. A male andalite certainly wouldn’t wait to mate with a female.  
  
<AH!> I cried out as I was stretched far wider than Marco had me stretched. Oh by the stars, it burned a bit! Aximili might have been normal in length but he was certainly far thicker than I thought he would be. Almost painfully so!  
  
<Estrid!> Aximili wasted no time in thrusting into me fully before drawing himself out. I buried my face into Marco’s chest as he thrust back in, rocking us both. The bed creaked as he pulls out before thrusting back in.  
  
My uterus ached with need as his crown presses against the opened cervix. Each time he pulls back, my muscles clenched down firmly in an attempt to keep him in. The barbs along his shaft scratched out Marco’s semen but I knew that it wasn’t intentional.  
  
<Estrid, you’re…> Aximili’s cheek presses against my own, his breath billowing out hard. I could feel myself rocking back against him as Marco pet’s my head.  
  
"Are you alright Estrid?" Marco's fingers gently rub my cheek, prompting me to look up at him.   
  
<I feel dizzy.> I replied, wrapping my arms tighter around him. It felt like Aximili was pulling around my insides. So much more different than Marco! Marco was still good, but in a different way.   
  
"Yeah, Ax is pretty big huh? I don't think I could handle him even if I wanted to." Marco laughed, fingers running through my hair again. I smiled warmly up at him while nuzzling into his chest again. Some how him being here like this made everything so much better.   
  
<Perhaps you can mate with him instead. I believe he wishes to try mating with a male.> I muttered, euphoric. I hardly felt like I was even myself any more. Is this what mating with a real male andalite was like?  
  
“Hey Ax?” Marco lovingly rubs one of my stalks as he spoke to Ax. I smiled up at him as my walls clenched around Aximili's warm, twitching penis.   
  
<Yes?> Aximili’s fingers tightened around my chest as another thrust sends me forward.    
  
“Do you mind if I prepare you for something?” Marco starts pulling away, brushing his palms on both of our cheeks.  
  
<For what?> Aximili lifted his head as he looked Marco in the eyes hazily. I opened my main eyes just in time to see that Marco had gotten erect again.  
  
“I kind of want to… fuck your ass if that’s alright.” He reaches beside him, opening the bedside table drawer. He pulls out a bottle of something liquid.  
  
Aximili opens his eyes slightly before looking up at him. He seemed to pause for a long moment before nodding his stalks. I could see the nervousness in his gaze. I smiled comfortingly up as him, feeling him slow down as he focuses on Marco. There was a hazy, loving look in his eyes as he looks over the man's smaller frame.   
  
<Very well.> He parts his own tail to the side, spreading his back legs a bit.  
  
Marco’s eyes lit up with delight as he closes the drawer. With one last kiss on my cheeks, he moves around me to Aximili’s backside.

* * *

  
  
Marco

 

I squirt some lube into the palm of my hand as I positioned myself in front of Ax’s rocking ass. I could see his pucker twitching slightly as his eyestalks focused on me.  
  
“It’s alright Ax, just relax.” I muttered as his eyes narrowed at me.  
  
I had seem some videos of man on man action but not a whole lot. But I knew at least that I just need to put lube on the inside and outside of his ass.  
  
Estrid was pretty damn enjoyable. The way her walls clenched onto my cock, trying to milk it while she let out adorable little snorts. The way her soft fur felt against my hips and the taste of her sugar like cum…  
  
I hoped Ax was just as good.  
  
“Alright Ax, I’m putting lube on.” I warned him, scooping up some into my fingers.  
  
<Lubricant? A good idea.> Aximili’s hips suddenly thrust down hard and Estrid let out a loud thought speak cry. I was glad that Estrid was really enjoying herself.  
  
I slipped my fingers slowly around his ass before I press one against the anal opening. Much to my surprise it easily slipped in and I could swirl my finger around a few times. The ring of muscles around his ass clenched down hard as I thrust my finger in and out of him slowly.  
  
“You okay Ax?” I asked, noticing that he had slowed down his pace a bit.  
  
<I am simply waiting for you to mount me as well.> He replied quietly. He didn't even look at me as he pulls his tail farther to the side, ears angling back. Oh man, that's adorable.  
  
“O-Oh sorry…” I stammered out, wondering if he really was even ready. But just to make sure, I leaned in close to his anus and give it a few licks. I slipped around the ring a few times, finding that it tasted faintly of grass. I thrust my fingers in and out of him slowly while I tried to stick my tongue inside.   
  
<W-What are you? Are you licking me?> Aximili tipped a stalk back, surprising lighting up his face. <Is that even sanitary?>  
  
My tongue slipped into his pretty pliable ass and in that instant all I could taste was fucking grass. Oh gross.  
  
I pulled away, wiping my mouth in disgust while telling myself never to do that again. I pulled out my fingers before getting up on my knees. I rubbed the rest of the lube onto my cock while I positioned myself at his asshole.  
  
I pressed into the tightly closed ring, finding myself sliding in slowly but easily because of the lube. Aximili’s body shudders under mine while his hips slip against Estrid’s, grinding something large against her lips.  
  
“Holy shit…” The warmth that wrapped around me surprised me. The walls were rough but at the same time soft. They clung at my shaft almost like they were asking me to go deeper. What was with the crazy muscle control andalites had?!  
4  
“You alright there Ax?” I asked once I had bottomed out, my eyes closing. Holy shit was he tight.   
  
<It feels… odd but good. Please continued. I’m sure Estrid wishes for me to move.>  
  
<Marco hurry up before I lose my mind.>

That was Estrid.  
  
I gripped at Ax’s chiseled ass cheeks, enjoying their hardness for a moment. I then pulled my cock out to the tip before thrusting all the way in. I rocked inside of him for a moment before pulling out all the way then sliding back in, inch by inch slowly. I rocked again, my cock enveloped in heat making it practically sting with pleasure.   
  
<Ah!?> Ax moaned loudly in response to my slow thrusting.  
  
Below me I could feel him starting to rock against Estrid again, making me pick up the pace as he does.  
  
Soon enough we all were going. Aximili would pull out as I pushed in before thrusting hard back into Estrid making her practically scream in thought speech while I pulled out. I was in heaven as Ax’s anus clung to my cock, moving with my thrusts. I could hardly believe that anyone would feel so damn good!

His walls rippled around me as I found myself leaning deep into him. I squeezed his muscled ass in my hands getting a loud thought gasp from the other guy. I then slipped my right hand to the base of his tail and began to rub it lightly. He clenches again, letting out a soft snort while focusing an eye stalk on me.   
  
<I'm... it feels so good.> Estrid was clinging onto Ax's cheeks as I felt her rocking back under me. <My mate.>  
  
Ax leaned down and brushed cheeks with her, eyes fluttering close. I pulled back out at the tip before thrusting back in. The wet sound of the lube squishing around my cock was a little bit embarrassingly loud. Though I think Ax thrusting into Estrid's soaked pussy was even louder. They were practically going at it like animals!

<AXIMILI!> Estrid cried as Ax suddenly gave a rather hard thrust before stopping. He pulled out again before giving a few more harder thrusts before suddenly I jerked forward as something popped below me. I pull out a bit to take a look. He was deeper inside of her than before, if that was even possible. All I could see was his balls, no shaft.  
  
<Oh by the three stars… Estrid... > Ax falls against Estrid as she twitches under us. I could feel his ass clenching onto my cock which was my only clue that he had actually cummed. I felt a bit amused that they both had finished before me this time.  
  
<Marco!> Ax suddenly cried out as he tosses a stalk back to look at me. I slowed my thrusts at his shout, looking up at him questioningly.<You are hitting something!>  
  
Hitting something? Wait don’t tell me andalites had prostates.  
  
“Does it feel good?” I asked with a curious smile.  
  
<Yes! Continue!>  
  
I picked up the pace, kissing Ax’s tail as I squeezed his ass. I was on cloud nine as Ax twitches under me, his gasps becoming louder. He was adorably looking back at me while his tail squeezes around me. Man if I could just kiss that cute face I would. But Ax was just too damn long.   
  
Pity.   
  
<Marco, harder!> Ax demanded as he jerks up, pulling up Estrid’s body with him.  
  
“Fuck yeah Ax!” I grinned, patting his ass. Estrid did the same thing to me and felt just as good. But something about the way Ax was doing it made it more exciting. Maybe because he was domming up until now?

I could see my thrusts rocking his body, making him practically tremble with each thrust. I was so glad that he was letting me do this to him. I was even happier that he was enjoying it.

“Ax I’m cumming!” I grit my teeth as everything starts getting hotter and hotter down below.   
  
<DO IT!> Ax roared, his hips thrusting back hard against me.   
  
The pressure that had been building in my balls boiled over and spilled out through the tip of my cock. I painted Ax’s insides white with my cum, making sure to mark him good. The both of us moaned at the feeling.

<It's entering me like I was a female. It's warm but good. Is this how it felt for you Estrid?> Ax's hazy voice spoke in my head, his anal ring clenching. He was burying his face into Estrid's shoulder as she hazily rubbed his stalk with her own stalk. 

<Yes... I loved it as well...> Estrid answered quietly.

  
Yeah he wasn't a female though, he was a guy. A hot guy I just came in.

“Oh shit.” I pulled out my cock, letting the last few spurts hit against the outside of his ass. Aximili huffed through his nose as his slightly opened asshole twitched.  
  
“Damn, that was great.” I laughed, falling back on my ass while my cock softened again. Cumming twice takes a hell of a lot out of you.  
  
<That was certainly interesting.> Ax was looking at his ass, looking at bit surprised. <I was not expecting it to feel so good.>  
  
<I have no complaints either.> Estrid laughs.  
  
I stuck a thumb into Ax’s ass, opening it a bit to watch some cum spill out. Yeah, porn videos and a hand did _not_ match up to either of these two. Oh man, if I knew sex with them was going to be  _this_ good, I would've asked sooner!  
  
“So um… when are you going to pull out of Estrid?” I asked, noticing that they were still connected. Wasn't he getting soft like I was?  
  
<My bulb will soon deflate in a minute or two to allow me to pull out.> Ax explained as he kissed Estrid’s cheeks slowly.  
  
<Aximili…> She sighed, nuzzling against Ax’s hand.  
  
Once Ax had pulled out and I found my way to the middle of them. We pretty much ended up in a huge cuddle pile filled with a pair of satisfied aliens and me.  
  
<We must do this again.> Ax sighed, resting his head on a pillow as he smiled at the both of us.  
  
“Yeah I second that.” I laughed, resting my cheek on Estrid’s collar bone. Though I noticed Estrid had been quiet ever since we got to resting in the afterglow.  
  
“Hey Estrid, everything alright?” I looked up at her, frowning slightly.  
  
<No, not quite.> She replied, blinking several times as she snaps out of whatever she was doing before.  
  
<Did I hurt you?> Ax sits up a bit as he looked over at her haunches. Estrid replied with a shake of her stalks, her eyes curling into a nervous smile.  
  
<I believe you had made me ovulate Aximili.> She replied with a small laugh. <I felt one of my ovaries clenching when you had slipped your bulb inside. Oh dear…>  
  
“Ovulate? What does that-” I fell silent as I pulled up some memories of what few sex ed classes I had. Ovulate was when a girl releases an egg right? So somehow she released an egg when Ax knotted her?  
  
<Oh no…> Ax’s ears lowered against his head, eyes widening. <You believe you may become pregnant?>  
  
<I might become so if I am right.> Estrid looked away, a small frown spreading across her face. <On my first time as well…>  
  
“Holy shit, Estrid is going to be pregnant?” I looked between them, hoping that I was hearing them right. How the hell did she figure it out without a pregnancy test or something?!  
  
<Yes, if the egg does implant.> Ax was staring at the wall, clearly shocked.  
  
“Oh jeez… uh… well… shit.”  
  
<Shit indeed.> Estrid rubbed her face as she starts sitting up. <I can not go home until the child is a few weeks old. They do not want females giving birth on a ship. They consider it dangerous for both mother and child.>  
  
<I’m sorry Estrid…>  
  
<Do not worry, I don’t hate it as much as I thought I would. I am simply annoyed.>  
  
“Hey that just means you get to stay with me longer! Hell we’re having a kid! A kid! How cool is that!” I wrapped my arms around Estrid, pulling her down close to me laughing. Estrid lets out a sigh against the top of my head, wrapping her arms around me.  
  
<Very.> She murmurs, fingers running up and down my back.  
  
<Marco.> Ax was suddenly sitting over me, looking very serious.  
  
“Yeah Ax?” I smiled nervously at him.  
  
<You need a bigger back yard and better grass. I will not be having my pregnant wife feeding on that nutritionless grass.> He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
I smiled wider at him and laughed again as Estrid blushed above me. “Yeah sure, I’ll get it started tomorrow.”  
  
<Promise?>  
  
“Yeah I promise.”


	6. Chicken Soup for a Cold (Ax's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story about Marco being sick.

“Estrid I think I’m dying.” Marco whinged, his fingers clutching at the blankets around him as he rolls over onto his side, crumpling them up around him. His normally tan human face had lightened in the wake of his illness, covered in a sheen of sweat.    
  
“You are not dying Marco, you simply have the influenza virus . You shall be fine within a few days.” Estrid gently chides, wiping the sweat off of his face with a rag. 

“Big words hurt.” Marco pulled the blanket over his head, whimpering like some hurt animal.    
  
<He is starting to irk me Estrid. Isn’t there something you can do to help him heal faster?> I had moved across the room in an attempt to muffle his whines. But considering this was Marco, he was still rather loud.    
  
I did not mean to sound so harsh though, I was stressed that he was even ill in the first place. Did humans not have proper ways of vaccinating themselves from viruses such as this? Why did he have to be ill?   
  
<Just because I have experience in virology doesn’t mean I can cure alien illnesses. Just be grateful that it isn’t serious.> Estrid was now picking up a bowl of what looked to be yellow liquid that had chunks of light tan meat in it.    
  
My nostrils flared at it’s warm, salty scent. I could already feel my mouth starting to water from it.    
  
“What is that Estrid?” I asked, eyeing the bowl with unchecked desire.    
  
Estrid had not missed my expression, pulling the bowl close to her body as she stirs the spoon around. I had to commend her on not eating it right then and there. She had far better control over her urges than I did.

“Chicken soup, I had made it myself.” She scoops up a spoonful of ‘chicken soup’ before offering it to Marco. 

“Really?” Marco muttered, smiling ever so slightly.    
  
“Yes, now please turn towards me. I will feed you it.”   
  
Marco starts to roll over but seemed to hesitate as he eyes the spoon. I could see him narrow his unfocused eyes at it before leaning forward. His lips wrapped around the end of the spoon before Estrid tipped it back. The liquid steadily disappeared into Marco’s mouth.   
  
“It’s good Estrid,” Marco mutters, resting his head back down as she stirs the chicken soup again. “Where did you learn how to cook?”   
  
“There are many helpful guides.” She replied simply, offering him another spoonful. “I simply chose one that would be sufficient enough in calories and proteins so that it may be more effective. I do believe that I had done well, but I worry it might not taste as good. I am glad you liked it.”   
  
“Mmmhm.” He just lazily drinks what he could.    
  
Once the bowl of soup was done with, Estrid simply stored the bowl away in the bag we had brought. She carefully dusts off her body before sitting down next to Marco. She runs her fingers through his hair.    
  
Marco smiles up at her before slowly closing his eyes.    
  
“You are being rather attentive. Raah-thur.” I felt immense satisfaction with the ‘er’ sound.    
  
“He is Ill, how can I not attend to him. Would you both not do the same for me?”    
  
I was a bit surprised that she would assume so but I could not deny that I would attend to her. She was my  _ alfula  _ after all, or girlfriend in the human language.    
  
“What is chicken soup, oup, used for?” I asked her curiously.    
  
“It is supposed to boost the immune system.” She places a hand on Marco’s own, watching him quietly as he slept. “I do hope he gets well soon…”    
  
“I’m sure he will.” I slipped to the other side of Marco, wondering what I should do. I was not good at caring for others, even my  _ haflua.  _   
  
Estrid leans down before pressing her lips against his forehead. She then gathered up all of our belongings before looking out the window. The sun was starting to set in the sky and I knew for certain that Marco’s own father would return soon.    
  
“I believe it is time to return home. I shall check on him in the morning.” Estrid pulls the strap of her bag over her shoulder, eyeing Marco. “I do hope he gets well.”   
  
“As do I.”   
  
Estrid looked at me for a moment before her mouth curled into a smile. She kisses my cheek as she walks by me. I placed a hand on my own cheek wondering what that could have possibly had been for. Was she just feeling affectionate today?   
  
I looked back at Marco, wondering if I should kiss him as well. I glanced over my shoulder before approaching the sleeping human. I leaned down and pressed my lips on his own cheek, running my fingers through his lengthy hair, then pulled away. My lips tingle at the sensation.

  
Now that I was satisfied, I knew it was time to return to Estrid. So I walked to the open door, giving him one last glance. He looked rather peaceful while he slept. So much more calmer that he was. Pleasant...   
  
“Good-bye.” I whispered, closing the door behind me.


End file.
